


Union

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Kid Fic, M/M, of the sort where everyone are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thinks the groups are stupid anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> For liz-of-all-carols on Tumblr for Christmas.

There were two main groups on the playground of the elementary school branch of the Heaven Academies, and if you wanted to survive to high school with your pride and dignity intact, you joined one or the other. These two groups were headed by Michael Milton and Dean Winchester respectively and they were enemies.

Except when it came to parties and other festive holidays, but who has time to be rivals when there are sweets at stake? Not even Milton and Winchester were _that_ thick-headed.

Simply by dint of being his brother, Gabriel was in Michael's group, although he would have much preferred to be in Dean's group. Gabriel liked Dean and thought he was clever and funny. Dean liked Gabriel too, and often tried to lure him to the other side, but Gabriel was sure of where his loyalties lay, thank you very much.

Besides, Gabriel was pretty sure the concept of 'sides' was stupid. Why couldn't they just share the playground instead of each side being confined to different parts? Plus, Gabriel had a crush on Dean, and getting a kiss from him was proving difficult with the existence of their rival groups.

'Brother, you misunderstand the use of our groups,' Michael said solemnly, placing a chubby twelve-year-old hand on Gabriel's ten-year-old shoulder. 'We're not here to divide, we're here to support our fellow members. And if you would like to unite our groups by becoming Dean's consort, we would certainly support that.'

('Bless their adorable little hearts,' Miss Mosely said fondly.

'Idjit children,' Mr Singer said, rolling his eyes.)

Michael called a group meeting of all the ringleaders in the treehouse behind his home. These ringleaders consisted of all of his brothers, and Adam Winchester, who had joined Michael's group in a fit of rebellion he was slowly regretting.

'We have a mission,' Michael proclaimed. 'We are going to make Dean Winchester kiss our honourary member Gabriel.'

Gabriel, perched on a stool at the front beside Michael, waved. They all stared at him, and then seemingly in unison, shrugged and acquiesced.

'As you men know, our groups are at a truce every festive holiday, thus I think it would be best if we enacted our plan on a holiday. There are two holidays that involve kissing -'

'Christmas!' Luce shouted. 

'- which includes New Year's -'

'Who cares about kissing when there's food?' said someone unidentified.

'- and Valentine's Day,' and everyone, including Gabriel, yelled 'Chocolate!'

'Rally, men!' Michael snapped. 'Pay attention! Coming up is Christmas, and our - I mean, _my_ parents -' he amended hastily at Adam's glare, '- will invite Adam's family,' Adam relaxed and smiled, 'over. I know we've opposed mistletoe before, but I think today is a suitable occasion to put it up. Everywhere.'

'What if someone else gets caught under it with someone they don't like?' Raphael inquired.

'Then they should run away and lie about it,' Michael said smoothly. 'But in the case of Gabriel and Dean, as soon as they are caught underneath one, we will group around them and chant for them to kiss.'

'Unless Dean doesn't want to, in which case we'll let him go,' Gabriel added.

'Sounds foolproof to me,' said Luce cheerfully.

At this moment, Mrs. Milton walked up to the treehouse and called up the ladder 'Boys, hot chocolate!' and they all streamed down, their plans momentarily forgotten.

-

On the day of the Christmas dinner, Michael was dismayed to find over half of the mistletoe they had strung up had been taken down.

'I'm sorry love, but they were cluttering the place,' his mother said. 'People won't be able to walk down a corridor without kissing everyone in sight!'

Michael didn't say that this was sort of the plan. Instead, he shrugged and told his fellow committee members that they would have to improvise a little.

Then little Sam sidled up next to Michael and said in his ear 'Dean wants to kiss Gabriel under the mistletoe' and things just got that much better. Michael also decided to keep this information from Gabriel.

Just before dinner, when the house was full and the children were weaving in and out between adult legs, in a move that Michael's gang would swear was choreographed until their dying breath, Raphael, Adam, and Castiel twisted between chattering adults until Dean and Gabriel were pushed right into the centre with them blisfully unaware of anything strange going on.

Right until Adam said 'Ooohh, mistletoe!'

Dean and Gabriel looked up. And then they looked at each other. And then they laughed.

Since they were still young boys of ten, Dean bent down to peck Gabriel's cheek and Gabriel reached up to kiss Dean's cheek. There was much 'awww'-ing from the adults (who took time to notice), and then Gabriel threw his arms around Dean and hugged him for a long time.

When the holidays were over and everyone went back to school, Dean went on the roundabout that was supposed to belong to Michael's group. After some apprehensive eyeing and nervous coughing, Lisa from Dean's group went onto the swing that belonged to Michael, and Adam, with his nose in the air, went and played on Dean's slide.

Gabriel went over to the roundabout. Dean stopped it to let him hop on, and when he went spinning around it with Dean, he felt like the prince-king of the playground.


End file.
